La Reina de las Llamas
by ElSoldeMediaNoche
Summary: La misión era esta: atravesar la puerta, había acabado y sobrevivir. ¿El problema? Se había dando cuenta que se encontraba varios cientos de años atrás, donde debía convivir con los antiguos egipcios y los griegos. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Prefacio

La Reina de las Llamas

_Por ElSoldeMedianoche  
><em>

**Calificación:** M

**Resumen:** La misión era esta: atravesar la puerta, había acabado y sobrevivir. ¿El problema? Se había dando cuenta que se encontraba varios cientos de años atrás, donde debía convivir con los antiguos egipcios y los griegos, cuyas tradiciones no tenían mucho efecto en ella haciéndola sin que se diese cuenta en una heroína para las mujeres y en variadas cosas para los hombres.. Pero si eres fuerte y valiente, ¿por qué debería importante lo que los demás – hombres sobre todo- dijesen sobre ti?

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes me pertenecen a mí, pero aquellos que le suenen son propiedad y obra de J.K Rowling, la genial autora. **:P!**

**Advertencias: **Violencia

**Notas de Autora:** Hola a todos, espero que disfruten mi historia tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndola, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, aunque sean tomatazos, lechugazas y sí, ¿por qué no?, también acepto chocolates y tarjetitas de felicitación. PORFIS, porfis **No** olviden comentar, ¿sí?, se despide afablemente de ustedes, **Yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

_La puerta estaba frente a ella,_

_¿Lo que le esperaba?_

_No lo sabía,_

_Conocía tan solo una parte de lo que le esperaba,_

_Debía sobrevivir,_

_A toda costa,_

_Y jamás en la vida,_

_Tenía que rendirse o dar marcha atrás,_

_Agachar la cabeza no estaba entre sus planes,_

_Ni tampoco someterse a ninguna ley,_

"_Debes ser fuerte y nunca dejarte vencer  
><em>

_recuerda que tu representas a la mujer:_

_inteligente, valiente y poderosa"_

_Fue lo último que escucho._

* * *

><p><em>Hola! <em>

_Espero que les guste, ya se que es algo corto pero es solo el primer capi, les prometo que los demás seran más largos..._

_Saludos..._

_**Yo.**  
><em>


	2. II

La Reina de las Llamas

_Por ElSoldeMedianoche  
><em>

**Calificación:** M

**Resumen:** La misión era esta: atravesar la puerta, descubrir donde había acabado y sobrevivir. ¿El problema? Se había dando cuenta que se encontraba varios cientos de años atrás, donde debía convivir con los antiguos egipcios y los griegos, cuyas tradiciones no tenían mucho efecto en ella haciéndola sin que se diese cuenta en una heroína para las mujeres y en variadas cosas para los hombres. Pero si eres fuerte y valiente, ¿por qué debería importante lo que los demás – hombres sobre todo- dijesen sobre ti?

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes me pertenecen a mí, pero aquellos que le suenen son propiedad y obra de J.K Rowling, la genial autora. **:P!**

**Notas de Autora:** Hola a todos, espero que disfruten mi historia tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndola, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, aunque sean tomatazos, lechugazas y sí, ¿por qué no?, también acepto bombones y flores. PORFIS, porfis **No** olviden comentar, ¿sí?, se despide afablemente de ustedes, **Yo.**

_De desiertos y serpientes_

"Hace tiempo –les contare- cada lugar poseía un guardián, un ser que tomaba la forma de algo que representase a dicho lugar. Son pocos y contados quienes han tenido el honor de conocerlos, ellos son seres astutos y saben esconderse muy bien, amigo, si alguna vez llegas a encontrarte con ellos, intenta no hacerlos enojar ya que la furia del lugar caerá sobre ti y no creo que tu fortuna te ayude en algo" **Yo.**

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó levemente, observando el lugar donde se encontraba. Obviamente en un desierto, montículos de arena y dunas se alzaban en su vista, también algunas plantas espinosas y, quizás uno que otro triste árbol. Más allá, había superficies rocosas, con piedras de variado tamaño, donde parecía cruzar un camino.

Suspiró mientras se incorporaba. Debía buscar la forma de irse de allí hacia alguna aldea o ciudad, la idea de quedarse en ese lugar donde, sabía que de noche el frío aumentaba hasta hacerse insoportable y que de día el calor era insufrible, y aunque a ella no le afectara mucho, simplemente no lo agradaba y ya.

Un suave y angustiado siseó llamó su atención, así que caminando se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido, atrás de unas rocas de bastante tamaño que fácilmente podían esconder a uno o dos personas. Vislumbró entre algunos pedruscos de menos tamaño, la figura enroscada de una serpiente de cascabel, que para su sorpresa se encontraba sin cola, como si alguien se lo hubiese cortado.

Se acercó con cautela, y el reptil no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, así que enseñándole los colmillos se alzó majestuosamente, mientras le silbaba como medio de advertencia. Sigilosamente, acortó un poco más la distancia y la miró fijamente a los ojos, y silenciosamente se fue aproximando más y más, hasta estar frente a frente con la serpiente.

-Tranquila- susurró mientras con suavidad posaba su mano en la cabeza del reptil y dejaba que un poco de su energía se transfiriese y curase su herida. Luego de un par de segundos, retiró su mano y observó como la serpiente hacía sonar complacida su cascabel.

De improviso, sintió como ésta la mordía en la muñeca y un extraño símbolo aparecía en ella, después desclavó sus dientes y escaló sus piernas hacía su cintura, enroscándose en ella. Hermione pestañeó con sorpresa y dirigió su vista hacia su brazo, donde la pequeña figura de una serpiente enroscada reposaba.

_-¿Qué rayos es esto?_- se preguntó a si misma en su cabeza, cuando repentinamente escuchó una voz suave y siseante que parecía hablarle al oído.

"_Yo soy Sahara, la serpiente del desierto, la antigua guardiana de estas tierras. _

_La marca que posees en el brazo, nos conecta a ti y a mí de forma completa, tu sabrás lo que piensas y yo sabré lo que tu piensas. _

_Al mismo tiempo tendrás el regalo de hablar con las demás serpientes y no habrá ninguna que se te resista._

_Al recibirme a mí, también has recibido otros dones no te diré, pero tranquila... pronto te darás cuenta"_

_-¿Ósea que eres parte de mi?- _le preguntó seria, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

"_Así es... Hermione"_

La muchacha suspiró y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo azul, para luego, ligeramente fastidiada recostarse contra una roca, donde advirtió la figura de una caravana de tres camellos que caminaban por entre las dunas. Sus ojos pudieron notar que se dirigían hacia donde estaba y así que escondiéndose entre las rocas, convirtió una rama en una simple capa que la cubría por completo, impidiendo así que alguien la viese a ella o a la serpiente.

Observó como dos hombres comenzaban a hablar y no tardo mucho en descubrir que idioma era, egipcio, pero uno antiguo. Su ceño se frunció a medida de que ellos platicaban más, por lo que había escuchado, se dirigían a la ciudad donde se encontraba el faraón, donde venderían oro, plata y a algunas esclavas, - la última parte irritó a la joven, quien se prometió darles una lección- y si tenían suerte, alguna de ellas podían ser compradas por los soldados o por hasta el mismo faraón.

-Amin, estoy seguro que todos se sentirán atraídos por nuestra mercancía- habló uno de ellos, de aspecto robusto y piel quemada por el sol.

-Por supuesto que si Aswad- afirmó sonriendo- quien no querría divertirse con una de estas preciosuras- sonrió descaradamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con lujuria- Oye, ¿qué te parece si tomamos un descanso?- propuso.

-Buena idea- halagó- Aunque tu solo quieres divertirse con una de ellas, viejo picarón- le dijo algo burlesco, a lo que el otro contestó guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Tardaron aprox. una hora en armar un "buen" campamento, lo que parecía ser una carpa y un fuego enfrente de ellos, mientras a los camellos los ataron de una roca unos metros más lejos de donde se encontraban. A las mujeres – las cuáles logró contar que eran 3- las dejaron sentadas alrededor de una roca, con las manos y los pies atados. Hermione notó que los hombres no eran nada listos, primero por que acampar en un lugar así podría traerles problemas, segundo por que los camellos ya se estaban soltando y ni siquiera habían hecho un solo movimiento brusco y otros detalles que no valían la pena decir.

Lo sopesó por unos segundos, vigilando desde su escondite que nadie la viese o advirtiese de alguna forma su escondite. Si secuestraba las caravanas podía obligar a los sujetos a que la llevaran a la ciudad y de paso podía liberar a las mujeres, sonrió, todo sería pan comido.

"_Y ellos serán el pan" susurró la serpiente en su cabeza, satisfecha de algo de acción._


	3. III

La Reina de las Llamas

_Por ElSoldeMedianoche_

**Calificación:** M

**Resumen:** La misión era esta: atravesar la puerta, descubrir donde había acabado y sobrevivir. ¿El problema Se había dando cuenta que se encontraba varios cientos de años atrás, donde debía convivir con los antiguos egipcios y los griegos, cuyas tradiciones no tenían mucho efecto en ella haciéndola sin que se diese cuenta en una heroína para las mujeres y en variadas cosas para los hombres. Pero si eres fuerte y valiente, ¿por qué debería importante lo que los demás – hombres sobre todo- dijesen sobre ti?

**mujer1s1d1:** Algunos personajes me pertenecen a mí, pero aquellos que le suenen son mujer1s1d y obra de J.K mujer1s, la genial autora. **:P!**

**Advertencias:**

**Notas de Autora:** Hola a todos, espero que disfruten mi historia tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndola, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, aunque sean tomatazos, lechugazas y sí, ¿por qué no?, también acepto bombones y flores. PORFIS, porfis **No** olviden comentar, ¿sí?, se despide afablemente de mujer1s, **Yo.**

* * *

><p><em>2-<em>_De camino a la ciudad del Faraón_

"A veces, sentada en mi cama pienso en las mujeres de antiguos tiempos, y verdaderamente me sentía dichosa de haber nacido en este siglo, ya que si no, hubieran encontrado indudablemente mi cabeza en alguna lanza o en una tumba junto a un cartelito que seguramente rezaría: Aquí yace la que lanzó a la mayoría de los hombres a un lago infestado de cocodrilos y luego mando al demonio al rey (quien no se lo tomo muy bien), y murió ahorcada, pero feliz"

Sonrió libidinosamente mientras posaba su mirada sobre una de las esclavas, se relamió los labios y ésta se estremeció al darse cuenta de que la miraba, al parecer ya sabía lo que sucedería esa noche. Caminando tranquilamente se dirigió hacia ella, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules suplicantes, los cuáles ignoro para luego comenzar a desatarla.

Una suave y mística melodía, comenzó de pronto a flotar por el lugar, la cuál no hizo más que aumentar la tensión entre los dos hombres, que consientes del peligro que los acechaban debido a su valioso cargamento- un botín para cualquier ladrón- no hacían otra cosa que mirar a todos lados intentando en vano ocultar su temor. Un leve siseó llamó su atención, y por entre las piedras vieron bajar majestuosamente a una serpiente de cascabel, quien enseñándole los dientes los miraba a ambos con diversión.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y temerosos, se postraron frente a la serpiente, de quien creían que venía la música. Arrodillados, observaron provenir de la misma dirección a una silueta, delicada y oscura, debido a la capa negra algo desgastada que poseía, entre sus manos se adivinaba la forma de una flauta, de donde adivinaron provenía el "mágico" sonido.

-Tú- la señaló uno de ellos- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- preguntó mientras una mueca aparecía en su cara, Hermione pensó que ese hombre verdaderamente se parecía a un cerdo y no solo por su cara.

Sin decir una sola palabra, hizo desaparecer el instrumento entre sus ropas y luego se sentó tranquilamente en una roca cerca de allí, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia unas grandes rocas, sonrió burlonamente, si que sería u n buen espectáculo.

De improvisó -y tal como lo había predicho- unos hombres armados salieron detrás de las rocas, algunos rodearon a los dos infortunados y en cambio, los demás comenzaron a revisar el botín. Había uno de ellos que le llamó la atención, era joven y de tez blanca, de cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche, en su cintura reposaba una espada.

-Por favor, no nos maten- suplicó Aswad, mirándolos implorantemente- les daremos todo, se los prometemos – aseguró mientras veía como un hombre se les acercaba con una espada filosa- incluso, incluso tenemos... esclavas... Si eso es... – sonrió esperanzadoramente mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres, cuyos ojos parecían empañarse cada vez más.

-¿Intentando dar lo que no te pertenece?- susurró una voz fría que helo los pelos a casi todos- Idiota, si ellos no te matan lo haré yo- informó con un tono más siniestro, ese hombre de verdad había agotado su paciencia.

-¿Quién eres? Revélate –habló una voz fría y sin sentimientos, que ella reconoció proveniente del muchacho de la espada japonesa- ¿Y bien? o ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde como para hablar desde las sombras? – la provocó mientras sonreía de medio lado, la risa suave y helada de una mujer se escuchó claramente en el lugar, intimidando a todos e incluso un poco al muchacho, solo que este no lo demostró.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que el niño tiene agallas- se burló, desde la oscuridad apareció su silueta envuelta en velos de misterio y su voz sonó dulce esta vez- Pero me pregunto si eso será suficiente- susurró. La luna, apareció pálida y blanca detrás de ella, quien caminando tranquilamente por entre las rocas con una mano en la cintura, los observaba con burla. Todos pudieron observar como una serpiente se hallaba enroscada en su cintura, con sus ojos brillando aterradoramente como dos puntos carmesíes.

-Es una mujer- dijo de pronto uno de ellos, lanzándose a atacarla.

-Brillante deducción- felicitó fría y burlonamente, mientras le pegaba una patada y éste volaba hacia unas rocas, quedándose inconsciente al chocar contra ellas- ¿alguno más gusta de atacarme?- preguntó con las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra, Y al ver que todos se lanzaban a afrontarla, rodó los ojos y una sola palabra brotó de sus labios- Idiotas- susurró.

Dos hombres a la misma vez se lanzaron contra ella con grande espadas, uno de cada lado, haciéndose para atrás en el último momento hizo que ambos se atravesasen con las espadas y cayeran muertos. Los siguientes fueron tres, los cuáles venció cuando el primero en atacarla falló clavando su espada en una roca, en lo que ella aprovechó para patearlo y lanzarlo contra los otros dos, quienes desprevenidos terminaron cayéndose y desmayándose ante el chocar de sus cabezas contra el duro suelo.

Esta vez, quien se frente a ella fue el muchacho de ojos cuál carbón, quien sonriendo de medio lado desenfundó su espada mientras observaba atentamente sus movimientos. Hermione sonrió, al parecer había encontrado un digno oponente al cual enfrentarse, ordenó a la serpiente que se bajara y luego, sacó de entre sus ropas dos abanicos, ambos decorados finamente con llamas de fuego.

Ambos atacaron a la misma vez, y su batalla, parecía ser más un bello y mortífero baile, donde el son del aire siendo cortado y el sonido del metal contra el metal resonaba, también sus movimientos eran elegantes y dotados de una agilidad felina. Su combate fue presenciado por la blanca dama de la noche, quien con sus pálidos rayos dejaba entrever las dos siluetas atacándose mutuamente, un espectáculo digno de admirar.

-Peleas bien, niño- halagó con suavidad, mientras repelía el ataque de su espada utilizando sus abanicos- Pero ya es hora de terminar- susurró, mientras movía de un lado a otro uno de sus abanicos, ocasionando que ráfagas de viento incendiado fueran directo al joven, quien utilizando su espada intento repeler algunas llamas. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que había sido solo una maniobra para despistarlo y no una artimaña –como había pensado al ver el ataque venir hacia él- para poder escapar, sino que como comprobó al sentir algo metálico en su cuello, que solo había servido para darle suficiente tiempo a ella para que le ganara.

Dejó caer su Espada y cerró los ojos por un momento, les habías fallado, a todos a quienes más quería, ya no habría esperanza ni para él ni para su gente. Repentinamente sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo, y como algo era depositado entre sus manos, abrió los ojos y observó, era su Espada lo sostenía y elevando su mirada, pudo ver la figura de la mujer acercándose hacia donde estaban las tres mujeres atadas.

-Son libres -informó desatándolas por completo, las tres les sonrieron agradecidas y ella pudo notar que eran obviamente egipcias y no esclavas de otros pueblos, por la forma de su maquillaje y por como iban vestidas, además de que las pulseras con grabados egipcios también servían de mucho.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- sonrieron mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Hermione también sonrió levemente y aunque ellos no pudieron verlo, si escucharon perfectamente su suave voz.

-Ustedes no son esclavas, ¿verdad?- preguntó. Las tres se miraron, compartiendo una triste y lacrimógena mirada.

-Tiene razón- susurró quien parecía ser la menor de ellas, de cabello hasta los hombres de color azabache y ojos verdes.

-Nosotras somos las hijas de uno de los guerreros principales de una ciudad hacia más al norte–murmuró la joven de ojos azules.

-Y si tenían tan buena vida, ¿por qué se escaparon?- preguntó el hombre, que hace algunos momentos intentaba cambiar la vida las tres por la suya y la de su compañero, escondido detrás de uno de los camellos. Según él, una vida de riqueza y lujos era insuperable y solo un verdadero tonto se escaparía de una vida así.

-Si quieres ver amanecer el sol otro día más, te sugiero que te calles –amenazó fríamente al sujeto, quien tembló y volvió a esconderse detrás de uno de los camellos.

-Padre iba a entregarnos como esposas a ricos y ancianos comerciantes – murmuró la tercera, de cabello igual que sus hermanas, pero de ojos verde-azulados.

-Sí. Pero cuando nosotras le imploramos que no lo haga, nos gritó cosas horrendas, hasta nos amenazó con cortarnos la cabeza si nos negábamos –contó la más pequeña- Entonces nosotras ideamos escaparnos. Salimos de casa, y corrimos todo lo que pudimos, hasta que ellos –su mirada verde se dirigió hacia los camellos, donde los dos comerciantes se hallaban escondidos- nos encontraron y obligaron a seguirlos- su mirada se empaño, y buscó refugio en brazos de sus hermanas, quienes la abrazaron con ternura y cariño.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza, ¿qué clase de padre hacía eso?, se sentía dichosa de haber nacido en una época en la que la mujer **si** tenía derechos y no era un mero objeto bajo las ordenes de los hombres. Y aunque en ese momento se hallaba en el tiempo donde eso si ocurría, se prometió a si misma que jamás bajaría la cabeza, nunca se dejaría ordenar por nadie, ella era una mujer, una leona aguerrida capaz de defenderse de cualquiera, y nunca nadie la verían rendirse.

-¿Adónde planeaban ir?- preguntó de improviso la figura cubierta.

Entre las tres se miraron y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus rostros, Hermione suspiró, al parecer no habían pensado a donde irían, pero que tontas, ¿acaso pensaban morir de sed y hambre en medio del desierto?, se preguntó mentalmente. Las volvió a mirar por algunos segundos y luego se dirigió hacia los camellos, donde pateando dos extraños bultos les hizo un ademán de que se acercasen.

-¡AH! Por favor, piedad, piedad- pedía desperado, con las manos en forma de oración y los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al sentir como alguien lo alzaba de sopetón- Ah, pero si eres tu –sonrió algo nervioso al ver la figura frente a él- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó con una falsa amabilidad.

-Nos llevaran a la ciudad donde pensaban ir- ordenó fríamente a ambos, mientras ayudaba a las muchachas a subir en los camellos, luego dirigiéndose hacia uno de los sacos llenos de oro y plata, lo cogió mientras se iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el muchacho, que se encontraba sentado en una roca con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente.

-Atrápalo -le lanzó la bolsa cargada de gemas y pudo escuchar perfectamente el gemido de dolor de los dos comerciantes. El muchacho la miró y alzó una de sus cejas, alzó la mano que sostenía la bolsa y pareció querer devolvérsela- Es tuya- insistió.

-No me interesa la caridad- murmuró fríamente mientras la observaba, y le hubiera lanzado la bolsa de no ser por que la voz de la muchacha volvió a oírse.

-No te estoy regalando nada, soquete –dijo tranquila- Es tu pago por adelantado –le dio la espalda tranquilamente y añadió- te estoy contratando como guardaespaldas para ellas –señaló con la cabeza a las mujeres y luego se detuvo- ¿Aceptas o no? No tengo todo el día- como contestación, solo obtuvo un "Hmp", pero sintió complacida de que éste la seguía.

-¿Qué harás con tus amigos?- preguntó mirando a los hombres desmayados, el muchacho ni se inmutó y tomo lugar junto al camello de la más pequeña, quien al verlo mejor, dejó que un leve sonrojó apareciera en sus mejillas e intentando ocultarlo, volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado. El muchacho la miró de reojo por unos minutos, y pareció perderse por unos minutos en la sedosa cascada negra de su cabello, y en el blanquecino cuello, pero eso solo duro unos segundos hasta que volteando la vista se encontró con Hermione, quien aunque él no la viera, podía jurar que lo miraba con burla.

-Vayámonos –ordenó mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente, de pronto se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre de para quien trabaja- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó a la joven figura encapuchada, quien sin detener su paso, alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, y repentinamente sacó de entre sus ropas tres mantas, las cuáles pasó a las hermanas, quienes les sonrieron agradecidas.

-¿Mi nombre?- sonrió levemente en dirección al muchacho, no le diría el verdadero, no quería que el joven comenzara a pensar que ella era una espía o algo así, por su nombre griego- Llámame Sekhmet- él no pudo dejar de pensar que el nombre era muy apropiado para ella.

En silencio, avanzaron por la oscuridad de la noche, de camino a la ciudad del faraón, ¿qué sorpresas les esperarían allí?

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Espero que les halla gustado este capi!

Aquí una aclaración de por que el muchacho piensa que Sekhmet es un nombre apropiado para ella:

Sekhmet, era una diosa mitológica egipcia, conocida como "La poderosa", y "La terrible".

Gracias Pabaji y Lobita519 por sus reviews, me han encantado, gracias por su apoyo!

Les mando saludos a todos,

Besos, **Yo.**


End file.
